thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Chandler
Tom Chandler Rank: Superintendant Callsign: Sierra Oscar 5-2 Actor: Steven Hartley First appearance: On the hook part 1. 3/11/00 Last apearance: #053. 16/10/02 Current status: Deceased/former character. Personally recommended by Chief Superintendant Mannion,Tom Chandler replaced Charles Brownlow as the Superintendant at Sun Hill from 2000 to 2002, specifically brought in after the Don Beech corruption scandal to restore the station's name. Chandler appeared to be the charming and proffesional new face of Sun Hill, but he harboured a dark secret under the visor of the "new broom" brought in to sweep up Sun Hill. Chandler loved power, and he wanted to have his way in every matter of the station: Chandler had a dislike for Seargent Bob Cryer, an aging but experienced officer, and when Cryer was shot he saw this as a good excuse to get rid of him. Another he disliked was Dale Smith, the one who had accidenatly shot Cryer, so out he went. Chandler's true colours started to emerge when he engaged in an ongoing and illicit affair with the attractive and young DC Kate Spears. Racial tensions in Sun Hill began developing,(which Chandler handled quite badly) and after making the strategy of using low profile uniform policing Chandler was asked to adress asian community leaders on the issues in public however he would rather entertain Spears so he sent his next in line, Chief Inspector Derek Conway. After the meeting, as Conway left and got into his car, a motor bike pulled up and a man threw a petrol bomb into it, instantly killing Conway and incinerating the car. In honour, a fund was set up for the late Conway and all donated, and to glorify himself PC Des Taviner came across some confiscated money and "donated" it to the fund, oblivious to the fact that it was indeed counterfit. He soon realised the terrible truth and decided he nee to somehow get the fake cash back before it was traced back to him. For sure, tensions against the Superintendant begun arising in the last few months and this was worsened when it was discovered why Chandler sent Conway to the meeting. Webb stumbled across Spears and Chandler kissing and accused him of "fiddling while Conway burned" and told asked him what Scotland Yard would make of this affair. Spears realised she had been only Chandler's toy and made a promise that she would reveal the true personality of the Superintendant once and for all hence ending his job. However this was not to be. The racial conflict had continued, and the police were becoming the enemy. After another incident where June Ackland was attacked and tied up, Chandler brought in the Territorial Support Group to combat the racial thugs and supremacists. The station soon came under attack by the thugs who threw firebombs and such at the station in anger. It was then blown up by PC Des Taviner (who had ben trying to get rid of counterfit money he had donated to the fund for Conway ) when he subdued one of the thugs and took his bomb, chucking it in the office, not knowing that a gas bottle had been left in there. The bomb killed Monroe, DC Paul Riley, PC Di Worrell, and PC Ben Hayward. Spears and Harker were sent to hospital but both died. Chandler had been rid of his greatest threat but another then arised: Mickey Webb. Chandlers downfall began. Webb was saddened by Spear's death and that she never managed to reveal Chandler and hence he began a vendetta against him. He found help in this through DCI Jack Meadows, who had been at odds with Chandler and suspected something was not right. Meanwhile DS Debbie McAlister had heard of the affair and went to console Chandler, drawn by the hope of taking advantage of the situation. She told him she knew about the affair but would be silent. She had created a bond and a dependance on her by Chandler. After the memorial service for those killed, McAllister came on to Chandler, congratulating him for the speech. They went into the disabled toilets and didnt come out for some time. McAllister started abusing her standing with Chandler, and asked him to move a new detecitive she disliked (DC Eva Sharpe) to the CSU departement, but he hesitated and then upon DI Cullens advice he dumped her. McAllister returned a week later and told Chandler that she was pregnant and he was the father, this complicated Chandler's life further. He dropped her off at the abortion clinic but she never went through with it. Webb and Meadows started diggind for dirt on Chandler's past and Webb came to Taviner, who had been with Chandler at Hendon. He reffered him to DCI Marsden, who also had been at Hendon at the time and knew Jack Meadows well. Meadows discovered from him that a traumatic event had occred at Hendon invloving Chandler and his sister but he had been silent about it ever since. Cullen told Chandler that Webb and Meadows had been investigating him for some time and he knew what the event they were being lead to was--the rape of Louise Marsdon. Webb was lead to Chandler's ex girlfriend, Anne Merrick, who told him Louise Marsdon committed suicide 20 years ago after claiming she had been raped. One of the people she had accused was Chandler himself. Webb told Marsden this and he went to Chandler, who assured him that Merrick was metally ill and hence unreliable. He went to Merrick and told her she was unwell and her memory was impaired. After this, she reported he had raped her but McAllister supplied a false alibi to protect him, and no evidence could could be found to convict him. The next day Merrick was found dead. Chandler went around to his associates who knew about the rape and convinced them to be quiet, this included DAC Gordon Cooper, other high ranking policemen and finally, his brother: James. James refused the bribe and Chandler then beat him up in anger. Webb and Meadows soonafter came across him and he told them that he had seen the rape and agreed to write a statement supporting it. But Chandler knew all of this and decided to marry McAllister, because he knew Meadows wouldnt want to do anything to upset McAllister. Surely enough on finding this out Meadows locked the statement in his drawer but Webb found it and photocopied it, leaving one on the photocopier where McAllister found it. Despite this the wedding went through and an unsure McAllister was then raped by Chandler. Webb and Meadows notified CIB about all the business and Chandler knew the game was over. He took a gun to his office, holding the pregnant McAllister up at gunpoint, when Meadows barged in. Chandler shot himself, knowing he would ave been caught. McAllister kept the ill concieved baby, and the dark days of Chandler were over for once and for all.